Acta Non Verba
by Osse Lady Of Gifts
Summary: Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn’t the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? SLASH HP/OC
1. Absum!

**This is the**_** BETAD**_** version of Chapter 1! It has been betad by the wonderful _Audrey33_! Love ya! ;D**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does. So anything that you recognize from the books does NOT belong to me… I only play with them! XD_

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

**_Harry Potter: _**_16_

**_Hermione Granger: _**_16_

**_Ronald Weasley: _**_16_

**_Damien Smith:_**_ 16_

**_Daphne Smith: _**_13_

**_Daniel Smith:_**_ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Absum!**

It was raining, and the moon shone brightly through a window on No. 4 Privet Drive. In that windowsill sat a teenager holding a letter. He could hear the rest of the people in the house sleeping soundly; but this teenager with black hair and emerald eyes could not sleep. He knew what he was going to see if he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

Sure, Harry Potter knew he needed sleep, but he did sleep… but only when no one in the household was home… He didn't want anyone to hear his scream as he relived his godfather's death… or remembered Cedric Diggory's.

Harry sighed and looked down at the letter, reading it one more time.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy_: E

_Care of Magical Cratures_: O

_Charms_: O

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_: O

_Divination_: D

_Herbology:_ E

_History of Magic:_ A

_Potions:_ E

_Transfiguration:_ O

He had eight OWLs. Harry sighed again. He had been hoping that he would not have this many classes- he had planned to spend as much time possible in the Room of Requirement, training. Making sure that what had happened last year would not happen again.

Next time he met with Voldemort, it was going to be the last time. He was going to end it, and he knew that he would have to die as well if he wanted the evil wizard off the planet for good. He had forced Dumbledore to tell him at the end of last year how his link with Voldemort worked.

It had turned out that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside his scar… which meant that he was suppose to cast the killing curse at the same time that Voldemort cast it. And Harry was not to avoid the curse… He was supposed to let it hit him. To let it kill him.

After Dumbledore had said that, he had been horrified. But now he was at peace with the idea. After all, he got to meet his parents and his godfather again… At least, that was what he told himself.

Harry jumped down from the windowsill and made his way to his bed, where another letter awaited him. Only this one was from Hogwarts. He picked it up and began reading that one again. This had become a procedure during the last hour.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have received eight OWLs and will therefore__ take eight classes. But due to certain_

_c__ircumstances you are to have a guard around you 24/7 and you will also have special_

_education in those areas that__ the staff find necessary. You are to arrive at Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry one__ week before the term actually starts. A list of things you'll need will _

_be accompanying__ this letter._

_Yours since__rely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Something about this letter told him he was not going to have very much time to practise on his own…

Harry sat down on his bed, and for the fifth time this hour he started talking to Hedwig; he had no one else to talk to.

"Why would I need a guard with me?" He asked as he lay down and looked up at the ceiling. "It's not as if I'm going to run into danger as soon as it finds me!"

Hedwig opened a sleepy eye and hooted at him, telling him, yes, he WAS going to jump into danger headfirst without thinking things through first.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" Harry answered back drowsily.

-------

Harry heard the creak of the mattress as his uncle woke up and with clumsy, heavy steps, started to walk around in the room. To Harry's ears, it sounded like elephants were in the house. He heard the door open, and then the came the so called wake up for Harry as he always pretended to be asleep when he noticed that the sun was about to rise.

He knew what was coming but laid still.

First came the opening to his door, which took a minute considering all the locks. Then came the heavy steps towards him and after that his blanket was ripped of his form and lastly came the ice cold water.

He flew up, only to be hit hard in his face. He could hear something crack, and felt the blood running from his nose. He looked up at his uncle, who was standing there with a smug face.

"You should've learned by now, boy, to wake up sooner!" he sneered as he looked down on him with disgust in his eyes. "Now clean this mess up and then come down and start with the breakfast!"

Harry answered by staring hatefully back at Vernon. As soon as the man had walked out, he took paper from his nightstand and pressed it against his nose. After about ten minutes the flow stopped and he started to change clothes and changed the bed sheets.

He made his way down to the kitchen at a slow pace, knowing that his uncle would not hit him because he was afraid Harry was going to write to the Order; he most certainly did not want them to come here.

Harry walked smoothly and silently into the kitchen, something that he learnt over the years. Otherwise, he would always get beat up by Dudley, his cousin, since he was watching his favourite TV show. When Harry had been younger, he had teased Dudley by "accidentally" dropping knives and forks onto the counter, making a very big noise. But considering he had been younger, he had easily fit into small gaps that his fat cousin could not. But that was much harder now that he had grown, thanks to all the Quidditch practise.

After he was done with the breakfast, he made his way up to his bedroom and found that he had an owl with a letter waiting for him.

He untied the letter and gave the owl some owl treats before it flew out through the window. Harry opened the letter quickly and scanned it through.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're feeling well.I am feeling rather tired considering itwas the full moon last night._

_The reason I'm writing this letter toyou is because Dumbledore has agreed to let you come _

_to the Order will come and pick you uptoday at 4 p.m._

_Best wishes,_

_Remus_

Harry threw the letter aside and frantically began packing his trunk, making sure he got everything down, even though it was several hours left until the Order would come. As he was packing, the slight teenager had only one thing going through his mind- "I'm outta here!"


	2. Bene qui latuit, bene vixit

**A/N: My wonderful BETA, Audrey33, has gone through this chapter! Nothing in the story has changed!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does._

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

_**Harry Potter: **__16_

_**Hermione Granger: **__16_

_**Ronald Weasley: **__16_

_**Damien Smith:**__ 16_

_**Daphne Smith: **__13_

_**Daniel Smith:**__ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bene qui latuit, bene vixit**

Harry rushed down the stairs at exactly 3.30 p.m. and into the living room, where he quickly shouted: "The Order is coming soon to pick me up!" Then he fled.

He did not want to be in the middle of the cleaning and hiding stuff. He could hear his aunt Petunia starting with cleaning, and Dudley… well, from what Harry heard from inside his room… let's just say that it sounded like a terrified dog. Harry thought back to when Dudley had gotten a pig's tail. He wished he could do magic so that he could spend some time scaring his relatives.

* * *

At precisely 4 o'clock there was a knock on the front door. Harry picked up his wand and descended the stairs slowly – it could still be a trap. As he walked he noticed that his aunt had opened the door, although she looked rather spooked, but as soon as she saw Harry, she disappeared into the kitchen.

In the hallway stood Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones. But those that stood out most in the crowd (despite Tonks' bright pink hair) were five people all dressed in black, but with most striking forms. They were, as a rule, the most breathtaking people that Harry ever seen.

All of them were pale, and had long hair that was either braided or in a loose pony tail. They also all had the same eye colour; a striking ice blue. Three of them were guys, and the other two were girls.

The girls were scanning him over, checking his every movement. The guys were scanning every detail of the hallway – as if someone was going to jump out of some corner or something.

"Identify yourself, boy!" Moody barked at him as he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Wouldn't that be my line, Professor Moody?" Harry asked him with a slight smirk.

"Yep, that's Harry alright!" Tonks said as she jogged up to him and ruffled his hair. "But you look rather thin, I'll give you that!"

Harry eyed Tonks through narrowed eyes, and eventually Tonks got the hint. She rolled her eyes but changed her hair colour to red and back to pink. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Harry answered and let his eyes once again wander to the five astounding people. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're the v-"

"Not here, Nymphadora!" Moody snarled before she could finish the sentence. Tonks closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stormed down the stairs, only to trip on the last step and having Kingsley catch her before she collided with the floor.

"Who we are is not important at the moment," came the answer to Harry's question. It was a light, velvet voice who answered, and Harry's eyes came to land on one of the girls. She was the taller one of the two, with white hair… White hair that seemed to glisten in the light. "What is important is you. And by that, I mean that we are supposed to help you get to safety. And by that, I mean that you're going to run up the stairs and get your trunk!" Her voice was not louder than a whisper, and it did not contain anger, but at the same time it was harsh. Harry found himself turning around and going up the stairs into his bedroom.

He started to lift his trunk, but it was too heavy for him. He suddenly toppled over from the weight and hit his head on the floor, hard, the trunk landing on top of him.

Harry felt the weight from the trunk on top of him, crushing him. And then, just as quickly he as had registered the trunk on him, it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes -he realized he had had them closed- and found a pair of amused ice blue ones only two inches away from his own eyes.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" A dark velvety voice came from the person above him, and Harry realized that not only were their eyes two inches apart but also the rest of his face.

Blushing fiercely, he nodded. He felt embarrassed, not only because he couldn't lift his own trunk, but also because this really handsome male had apparently been there to witness the whole scene. He had been hoping to show the Order that he was strong and did not need their help so that they didn't feel the need to help Harry the next time he met with Voldemort. Oh well.

The male backed off and held out a hand to Harry. He caught himself staring at the hand, so he quickly took it and with one swift movement, Harry was on his feet again.

"My name is Damien, Mr. Potter," came the dark voice again, "I apologize for my friend's behaviour. She is not comfortable being here." Harry nodded and found his voice rapidly.

"It's alright… and please don't call me Mr. Potter. I don't like it when people use formalities; just call me Harry." He said it fast and in one breath, and as he did, he could see that Damien was amused – even though it only showed in his eyes.

"Let's get down to the hallway. I'm imagining my sister is about to rearrange it – don't ask." Damien quickly added as he saw Harry's confused look.

As Damien turned around Harry noticed his that his hair was just as black as his own was, only Damien's hair had blue highlights throughout. He then started to scan over Damien's body as he had been so transfixed by his face (Harry could once again feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at that thought). He hadn't noticed that Damien moved with such elegance that no normal person being could possibly possess! As Damien picked up Harry's trunk -as if it hadn't been heavy enough to knock Harry of his feet – (which he got slightly annoyed at), he turned around and Harry noticed that the amused glint in Damien's eye was gone. The older male still moved with elegance, but at the same time there was something about him that was absolutely lethal: like a panther on a hunt, or something. He walked up to Harry – Harry noted that just like all the others, Damien was taller then him – and grabbed his arm.

"Are you ready?" Damien asked, but before Harry could ask him what he meant, darkness consumed him.

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pulsating as if someone had hit him with a brick. He looked around and saw that he was in Ron's room in the Burrow. He could hear Ron snoring – actually Harry thought that that was probably the thing that had woken him up. He checked the time as he stood slowly and made his way down to the kitchen. He knew someone was up, even if it happened to be one in the morning. From the letters that Harry received from Ron and Hermione, he quickly had come to understand that the Burrow was the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters. And since it was that someone was always on guard duty; or as Mrs. Weasley liked to put it, to make sure that the kids were in their beds (Ron had complained about this very much in his letters, since he had been caught several times trying to get some information from the meetings that were held as soon as they had gone to bed), he knew someone would be sitting in the kitchen.

When Harry got into the kitchen he saw that he had been right. Only it wasn't one person in the kitchen, no, why would he get so lucky?, it was the entire Order… even Snape was there.

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley cried as she quickly got up to meet him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "We had hoped that you were going to sleep the full night out… and oh, how skinny you are! Well, I'll make you something as soon as the meeting is over. You think you could wait dear?" Harry was about to give his response when Dumbledore spoke up.

"It's alright Molly; the meeting is at its end anyway." Harry looked over to the old man and met his twinkling blue eyes.

Immediately as Dumbledore had said that, there was a scraping of chairs, and people started to go out through the back door. Soon there were only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Snape left in the kitchen.

"I hope that you're feeling well, Harry," said a mysterious voice from a corner. Harry quickly turned and watched as Damien (plus eleven more gorgeous people!) came out of the shadows.

"Damien, I didn't see you there…" Harry answered back as he held his eye on them. Last time he had been with Damien, he had ended up with a headache, which was starting to get itself known again.

"Well you know the saying: Bene qui latuit, bene vixit." Damien said as he walked up to Harry, the others following quickly.

"Eh... huh?" Harry had no idea what so ever, what Damien had just said.

"It's Latin, Harry," Dumbledore answered before Damien could as he had seen him going into his 'tease mood'. "Latin is something that pureblood wizards and witches get to learn as they grow up... The phrase that Damien just said means: One who lives well, lives unnoticed."

"Shouldn't he know Latin, mother?" Harry heard a soft, light, sing – like voice behind Damien.

"Hush, Daphne," he heard another soft, light, singing voice. Only this one sounded darker, and she spoke with a tone that made her sound like Dumbledore if he were to speak with a five year old. "That was rude."

"How was that rude?" the other one answered back, Daphne was it?, "I can feel that he's a pureblood wizard AND I can feel the enormous mass of magic radiating of him." Harry saw Damien roll his eyes and then let out a dark chuckle and turned around.

"Mother, you must remember that she is not yet old enough to have read about the wizarding wars to know who Harry is…" Damien said.

"She must still know when to be quiet and when to speak, Damien!" his mother scolded him. "By the way that Albus spoke, everyone in this room should have gotten the point that even though he is a pureblood wizard, he did not grow up like one!" As Damien and the others were getting into what seemed like a very heated discussion, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they, my dear boy, are vampires from a very powerful clan here in Britain." Dumbledore answered as he turned to Harry as he too had been watching Damien and the others. "Maybe an INTRODUCTION would be in order…" As soon as Dumbledore had raised his voice at 'introduction', the vampires went quiet and turned to him. Harry turned to look at them as they (at least those who hadn't had the chance to see him properly) looked at him. Damien had moved so that he now stood beside his sister, behind the two Harry believed to be his mother and father. "Harry, this is - " Dumbledore began.

"Not now, Albus!" Mrs Weasley said as she hurried in and handed Harry a sandwich. "It's a quarter past one; he needs to get back into bed! Of course, after he has eaten."

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine." Harry tried, but when he saw the look she was giving him, he knew he had lost.

"I must agree with Molly on this one, Albus," the singing voice declared. "I can clearly see that he is exhausted. He must go to bed; even if I had looked forward to meeting him… the introduction can wait till the sun has risen." With that said, she began to lead the group out of the kitchen. At the doorway to the living room, Damien stopped and gave Harry a sympathetic look before he followed the others.

"Now, Harry, you can eat your sandwich in bed," Mrs Weasley said as she began steering him towards the stairs. Harry cast a glance over to Dumbledore, but he was chatting joyfully with Snape (who seemed irritated), and acting as if nothing had happened.

After he had finished his sandwich, he snuggled down into his pillow, and dragging his bed sheet up to his chin, felt very tired all of a sudden. As he drifted off to sleep, all he could think about was a really handsome male vampire…

* * *

**A/N:** Review anyone? 3


	3. Cur etiam hic es

~*~

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does. So anything that you recognize from the books does NOT belong to me… I only play with them! XD_

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

_**Harry Potter: **__16_

_**Hermione Granger: **__16_

_**Ronald Weasley: **__16_

_**Damien Smith:**__ 16_

_**Daphne Smith: **__13_

_**Daniel Smith:**__ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And I'm soo sorry for the late update, but school has been very hectic this week as we have been preparing for the summer! I haven't read this chapter through yet, so I apologize for the mistakes that you may find. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

.

**Chapter 3: ****Cur ****etiam**** hic ****es**

"Harry... wake up... Harry..." He heard Hermione's voice – but chose to ignore it, considering this had been the first night in a year that he had been free from nightmares. He had instead dreamt about a group of vampires. Especially one that had midnight – black hair that had blue highlights running through it.

"Harry, mate... You need to wake up... It's almost lunch." He heard Ron say.

"Don wanna... wanna keep sleepin'." Harry mumbled and buried his face in the pillow. He could hear Ron and Hermione discussing something, but didn't listen to what was as he was trying to get that gorgeous image of Damien looking at him with those soft, ice blue eyes.

"WAKE UP!" Ron screamed right into his ear and Harry flew out of bed and grabbed his wand.

Harry barely saw anything around him as he had yet to put on his glasses. He quickly thought 'Expelliarmus' and pointed his wand at the first thing he saw moving.

There were an explosion of light and then a loud _bang_, Harry could hear Hermione's laughter and quickly put on his glasses. The first thing he saw was Ron. He was slumped against the drawer, swearing and telling Hermione to stop laughing.

"Sorry Ron, but I told you not to do it!" She said in between her laughter.

"Okay – what just happened?" Harry interrupted the laughter and stopped Ron from saying an angry retort.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I just did a non – verbal spell!" Harry answered in shock – Hermione the know it all, follow the rules, hadn't noticed that he had performed a non – verbal spell?

"Oh dear God!" She said and put her hands in front of her mouth (that had formed a perfect O) and became the more serious Hermione that Harry recognized. "We must tell Dumbledore at once! Come on you two!" And with that she grabbed Harry's and Ron's hand and pulled them out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

As soon as Mrs Weasley saw them she rushed forward and started to drag them and eventually put them into their chairs. As she was doing that, Ron and Hermione tried to tell her what had just happened upstairs – but, as she was busy trying to get Harry to eat more than already was on his plate (she was starting to get on his nerves), she wouldn't listen.

"I think Mr Weasley and Ms Granger are trying to say something." A deep, dark voice said and this was the time that Harry noticed that there were people around the table. Infact, it was all of the vampires, all of the Weasleys (except Percy), Tonks, Remus and Dumbldore.

Mrs Weasley, along with the others, stopped what they were doing and turned first to look at the vampires (who were all smirking at Harry and he realised that he were only wearing a pair of pyjamas bottoms – Harry could feel the heat that rushed to his face) and then turned to look at Hermione and Ron who both seemed startled and embarrassed by the whole situation, but luckily Hermione snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"Er… Right…" She began nervously, "well, while we were upstairs to wake Harry up, Ron suddenly got a really _bright idea_" Ron's ears turned read at this point, "that he should yell right into Harry's ear… I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So after he yelled in Harry's ear… well Harry flew up, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron and did a non – verbal spell!"

There were several gasps after that and the focus was now with Harry, who just wanted to melt right through the chair and into the middle of the earth.

"Yeah," Ron said, "He sent me right into my drawer – I didn't have time to move out of the way!" After he had said that, there were a couple of chuckles (and a big laughter from Fred and George) around the table.

As result of that Ron got pretty angry with his brothers and started to ask them what it was that made this whole situation funny.

"I do not think it's something to worry about." Dumbledore spoke up, "It was probably just a little of _accidental_ magic. Nothing to worry about!" His eyes were twinkling, again, as he looked at Harry.

"Sorry, headmaster, but I don't think I know what you mean…" Harry said after a while.

"What he mean, Harry" Remus began, "is that you probably performed the same type of magic that you did when you were little… when you had yet to learn how to control your magic. It's something that happens to teenage wizard and witches… after a while of practising spells and concentrating – you just go on your instincts… which is the reason why we can perform simple spells and charms without thinking about it. It comes naturally, like it did when you where just a kid – you didn't think about it. The only thing that you thought about then was the thing that you wanted the most or the thing you wanted to do the most. Some wizard and witches can even perform wandless magic – but that is only those who are powerful enough that will achieve that kind of level."

"What Remus just said is absolutely true. You will learn more about this when you get to school, no need to waste the summer vacation on such things!" Dumbledore said merrily and with that it seemed like everyone around the table went back to what they had done when the three of them came down the stairs. So Harry, Hermione and Ron started to eat lunch.

~*~

Harry made his way out to the backyard as he hadn't found anyone in the house after he had gone up to change into more suitable clothes to wear in front of others. He found everyone outside, as he had suspected, enjoying the wonderful weather.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were playing Quidditch in teams of two; Ron and Fred, Ginny and George. Hermione sat in a chair nearby and reading a book. The vampires were talking to Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Ah, Harry" Dumbledore called, "I see you finally made your way out here! Now if you could come over here we could start the introductions!" Harry quickly walked over as he saw Damien smile at him from the spot that he was standing. "Harry, this is Emily Smith and her husband David Smith – they are the leaders of their clan." Emily walked swiftly and gracefully over to Harry.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Potter." She said, "I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to talk last night, perhaps we could talk more later?" Harry was a bit shocked by her appearance as her snow - white hair blinded Harry in the sun.

"Um.. please, Mrs Smith, call me Harry… and I would love to speak with you later on."

"Only if you call me Emily!" She answered back and smiled at him.

"Alright…" Emily nodded and walked to her husband and linked their arms before walking away. Mr Smith gave Harry a smile and a nod before walking of with Emily.

"And this, Harry, is their three children; Damien, Daphne and Daniel." It was clear that they were all related, even if Daphne had her mother's hair and the boys had their father's black hair, they all had the same eyes.

Damien walked to Harry confidently and held out his hand. Harry grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking it as he had expected, he kissed it. Harry could feel the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks for the second time this day.

"Ah, that's right." Dumbledore suddenly interrupted and Harry realized that he had been staring at Damien's lips for a while. "You two already met!"

"That's correct, Albus." Damien answered as Harry couldn't get any words out of mouth.

"Well, that does help a bit! You see Harry, in the letter that you received from Hogwarts – it did say something about a guard?" It wasn't really a question; it was more of a confirmation.

"Um… yeah, about that…" Harry answered uneasy and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really need a guard… I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, professor…"

"Oh, I have no doubt in that. I just think that it would be good if you have some company around you."

"But, I have all of my classmates and I have Ron and Hermione!" Harry protested, he knew that this had nothing to do with him being lonely or anything like that. They wanted to control him. Keep him in a cage like an animal, well if they tried to do that – they'll have a riot on their hands. Harry would make sure of it.

"Why, yes… but still my boy… it would be good if you had someone with you. It's not safe to wonder around the castle all alone anymore."

"It hasn't been in all of the years that I have been to Hogwarts!" Harry was almost screaming now and he saw how a little boy – that must be Daniel – started to hide himself behind what Harry assumed to be Daphne.

"Harry, _sedo_." Damien said and Harry instantly felt very calm and at peace with something, but not about the guard. He was still angry about that but couldn't get as angry as he had been before.

"Harry what you must understand is that Voldemort is after you. He will stop at nothing if he can get your hand on you." Dumbledore said and looked into Harry's eyes. The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes was gone as he was totally serious about the whole thing. Harry felt a raindrop on his nose, and then another one on his forehead and soon they were all standing in the middle of a pouring rain. "That is why I got you the best protection I could possibly get. Damien is the one who are going to guard you, Harry." With that said everyone turned and started to go inside as the beautiful weather had disappeared. Harry couldn't make his feet move he was just staring out in the rain – thinking about the prospect of being trapped in a cage. But he promised himself that he would take every opportunity there was to get out the cage that Dumbledore had built.

After a while, he sat down. He didn't care if he got soaked. He loved the way that the rain would pour on his skin. It was soothing, almost as if his mother was there and blowing on a wound. Trying to sooth him. After a couple of minutes he heard footsteps behind him, he turned his head slightly and saw that it was Daphne that was coming towards him. She stopped behind him and after a minute she sat down next to him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's raining and no one is out here – except for you." She turned her blue eyes to look at Harry.

"I like the rain, it's soothing…" Daphne was quiet after that, "How come that Damien was able to calm me by just saying one word?"

"Oh – he used the Latin word for calm and put some of his 'vampire magic' into it so that the word would do exactly the thing he wanted – to calm you. It's often used in vampire arguments so that we don't rip each others throat of if we get to angry at one another." She answered and offered Harry a smile. Harry smiled back – he didn't know what it was, but he felt more comfortable with the thought of having vampires around him.

"Why are you so opposed to have Damien watching over you?"

"Because information – very, very, important information – was being kept from me. And everyone around me dies… They always want to protect me, but I don't want their protection… I want to be able to do what I want, when I want."

"Oh, that sucks – but Damien is not going to stop you from doing the things that you did before! He will probably encourage something even more dangerous then what you used to do! He has always had something for the most dangerous things…" Daphne and Harry stared up into the sky for a few moments, "How about we go inside? I think Mrs Weasley is about to come out here, stun and levitate you in." Harry groaned as he heard this.

"She's impossible! God she's annoying sometimes!"

"I noticed, but she means well…"

"Yeah…" And with that, they both stood up and walked in to the burrow.

* * *

.

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. De iure

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does. So anything that you recognize from the books does NOT belong to me… I only play with them! XD_

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

**_Harry Potter: _**_16_

**_Hermione Granger: _**_16_

**_Ronald Weasley: _**_16_

**_Damien Smith:_**_ 16_

**_Daphne Smith: _**_13_

**_Daniel Smith:_**_ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

**Okay, I know I promised two chapters this week and today you will get chapter four! So enjoy everyone, I worked really hard on this chapter as I tried to get it a little emotional as it is my first fanfic that I'm writing and I'm still testing how I want the characters to respond to different situations... So I would really like some feedback on this chapter! Thank you all! I will now stop babbling and let you enjoy the chapter! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****De iure**

A week later, Ron and Hermione sat on each side of Harry on the couch, being moral support. There were several other people in the living room as well, Remus for example. Dumbledore had announced that he would be reading the will of Sirius earlier this morning and Harry hadn't been able to eat all day. Each time Mrs Weasley tried to feed him he would just ignore her and if that didn't work he would walk away. Sometimes just across the room and sometimes out of the room completely. They were now all waiting for Dumbledore to arrive from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the minutes ticked by and Harry found it extremely annoying to hear the ticking of several clocks. But the most annoying were all the looks that were sent his way. It seemed like they were expecting him to break down. He had had Damiens eyes on him this entire day, he had also followed him everywhere. So wherever he would walk – Damien would also go there. Even though Harry enjoyed the vampire's company, Harry thought that Damien was taking at little too far when he had been waiting for him outside the bathroom. He knew that he would have to get used to this considering Damien would be the one guarding him at school. Harry couldn't understand how that teenager, despite that he was a vampire, could be qualified enough to guard someone.

There was a soft knock on the door and Harry took a deep breath, once the will was read – it was real. Sirius was formally dead. Harry saw Mr Weasley get up and answered the door, he could hear them talking quietly in the hall before they made their way into the living room. Dumbledore sat down in a soft chair opposite of Harry after he had greeted everyone else.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" He asked softly, his eyes also full of worry.

"I feel fine, sir." He answered and reached forward to take his glass of water that was on the table. "I would rather just get this over with…" Dumbledore nodded and opened a thick envelope that said: The Will of Sirius Black.

He picked out several smaller envelopes, and he didn't stop until he had them all out. Dumbledore picked up an envelope that was beige with golden edges and carefully opened it and started to read.

"I, Sirius Black in the event of me dying, place all of the Black households in the hands of my godson Harry James Potter; son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. I also place all of money in the hands my godson Harry James Potter. The letters that are with this will cannot be opened by none other than the person it is meant to. If a person that does not have the permission to read the letters will get hexed through the magic that is enchanted in the paper and ink." Harry blinked. He had been left _all the Black households and money?_

"What?!" He said and looked around at everyone, "Does this mean I'm Lord Black now?" He couldn't get his thoughts straight.

"Yes, it does." Dumbledore answered, "And therefore you are a legal adult. Normally you become a legal adult at seventeen and you get the title 'Lord' or 'Lady' when the one in charge of the household that you belong to dies, which would make you Lord Potter as well, but now that you are a Lord to two households you are considered an adult because of the status that you have in the magic world with all of the money that I think would make you one of the wealthiest persons out there."

Dumbledore now took out a small golden key and several large keys out of his pocket and placed them on the table.

"The smaller, golden key is to the vault while the other ones go to the different estates that you now own." Dumbledore pointed at the keys as he told Harry what they were. He then started to hand out the envelopes to everyone. Those that received letters were; Harry, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and surprisingly Damien (he too seemed shocked at receiving one).

Harry's hands were trembling as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and he took a deep breath before starting to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then I must presume I am dead and no longer with you. If I were murdered then know this: don't blame yourself. I do not blame you and I know you're blaming yourself. I know you're doing it regardless if you were there to see me pass or not._

_Now lets move on to some more important matters; you're probably wondering why I decided to write a letter to Damien, well, the truth is that the Order has been meeting with the vampire clan during your whole fifth school year. We've been discussing the terms so that they were willing to help us in the battle against Voldemort and during that; the Order and the vampires agreed that you need someone to guard you. It is not that they or I don't trust you and nor do we think that you're incapable of protecting yourself, it's the fact that there are going to be many kids that have Death Eaters as parents and we do not want you to be put at risk if Voldemort has indeed decided to give the children of the Death Eaters some sort of job. So we decided that the ones that have the best chance at protecting you and themselves would be the vampires. More specific, a royal vampire, namely Damien._

_Now that I've explained that a bit I would like to ask for two favours, the first one is: Take care of Tonks and Remus for me. Tonks will feel extremely lonely and so will Remus as he will think that no one would like to be around him now that I'm gone. Make sure that they also take care of each other. The second favour I'm going to ask of you is; although I asked you to take care of Remus and Tonks, put yourself first. I want you to take care of yourself. If you do not feel well then take care of yourself! I beg you, stop putting other people first! You're going to kill yourself!_

_I now only have one thing left to tell you: I love you, Harry. You've been the best godson a godfather can ever have. I am now going to go to your parents so you have to take care of yourself. Remember, you are now by law an adult._

_I love you, best wishes,_

_Sirius, Padfoot, Black_

Harry looked quietly up from his letter and looked around. He knew that halfway through the letter he had started to cry and he was now taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Hermione had moved so that she was now sitting next to Ron with her face buried in his shoulder and Harry could see silent tears running down Ron's cheek as he tried to sooth Hermione's sobbing. Tonks stood silent in a corner with her face down but Harry could hear her sob a couple of times and Remus had turned to look out the window but Harry could see his shoulders shake. He saw Mr Weasley holding Mrs Weasley in a tight hug as she too sobbed. Harry finally turned to look at Damien.

Damien were staring intently on Harry and he could feel his eyes piercing through him and Harry thought that he had not ever seen such someone with that kind of intensity in their eyes. Harry knew now that Damien would stop at nothing to protect him, and to him it felt comforting to finally know that someone was there for him. He knew that he had always had the Weasley family and Hermione as well, but it was different with Damien, like he could take away all the troubles in the world.

Harry broke the eye contact and turned around and wiped the tears away, he then picked up the keys and walked out of the room. He could once again feel everyone staring at him. He didn't want to turn around and tell everyone that he was fine. It was obvious that he was not.

As he made his way up to the bedroom he could hear soft footsteps behind him. Harry stopped halfway up the stairs

"I don't want to talk." He said as Harry knew it was either Daphne or Damien.

"I didn't expect you to either." Damien. Harry turned around and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Because I saw the pain inside you." Damien answered as he started to walk up to Harry, "Because I know you need someone to talk to. Someone that understands what you are going through."

"Are you saying that even though I don't want to talk about it you want me to find someone that has lost everyone that they saw as parents?"

"No, you don't have to find someone." Damien said as he was only two steps away from Harry now and he took them in two quick strides and they were now only two inches apart. "I'm here." He whispered the words and then he bent down and kissed him.

Harry was totally caught of guard with that and stumbled back a little but Damien slid a hand around his waist and held him there. After a second or so Harry slowly closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. After what seemed like hours but in reality only was a couple of seconds, Damien stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"What was that?" Harry asked as soon as he could.

Damien chuckled. "That would have been a kiss."

"I know that! I was wondering why you did it!"

"Oh, well, you just looked so handsome and I couldn't resist it anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Well, I've wanted to kiss you for a couple of days now, but haven't had the chance." Harry went silent after that. He still had a question on his mind.

"What do you know about losing someone?" Harry asked after some attempts.

"We vampires cannot die a natural death like you humans can…" Damien answered after a while, "The only way we die is if we are murdered or granted the permission from the head of clan to be killed if we do not wish to live anymore. My clan has been involved with every war that the humans have had and several of my relatives have been killed and then there've been thousands of vampire wars as well. In fact, my sister, brother and I are the only ones with pure vampire genes in us."

"You've really have been in my situation haven't you?" Harry said and Damien only nodded to that. They both became silent after that, but it was a comfortable silence.

"How about we go up to where you sleep and have this talk." Damien finally said, "I don't think you would appreciate everyone else hearing what you have on your heart." Harry chewed a bit on his lip at this. He didn't feel ready to reveal anything yet.

"I don't know… I'm fine honestly…" Harry tried to tell Damien but he knew it would do no good, but he was surprised.

Damien sighed and released Harry and backed away. "I suspected that you would say something like that… but know this Harry: when I walked around with everything bottled up, I exploded one day for nothing and hurt my family and friends. My vampire magic went dark and turned me into a dark vampire for a whole week before the healers of my clan could settle it down and take away the darkness that had glued itself onto my heart and brain. After that I had to see a shrink for a year and a half. And I learned something of great value from those sessions and that was that I needed to talk to someone. Everyone that have been in a war or are in one needs to have moral support around them, regardless if it's a normal day or not. As long as you have someone there you'll always be able to laugh or cry, depends on how you're feeling…" With that Damien walked swiftly down the stairs and disappeared, leaving Harry to ponder over two questions; how old were Damien? And were he and Damien together now or had Damien only wanted to kiss him for the heck of it?

* * *

**So, there you have it! Chapter 4! Hopefully, chapter five will come up tomorrow but for now you can review this chapter!**

**Would love some feedback on the kiss scene!**

**Sooo - press the review button! XD  
**


	5. Experientia docet

** A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in what must be over a month now! But I have a good reason for it, you see... Over a month ago a very, very dear friend practically family committed suicide... So my family and I have been in grieving and I could simply just not bring myself to write until after her funeral... I hope you all understand this and I apologize for the short chapter but I'm just starting to write again and I have to read through everything I've written so far so that I don't miss anything that can be important as I don't remember every single word I've written... But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

/ Hugs, Thess

.  
**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does. So anything that you recognize from the books does NOT belong to me… I only play with them! XD_

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

**_Harry Potter: _**_16_

**_Hermione Granger: _**_16_

**_Ronald Weasley: _**_16_

**_Damien Smith:_**_ 16_

**_Daphne Smith: _**_13_

**_Daniel Smith:_**_ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

_.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: ****Experientia docet**

Harry was sitting on his bed, holding the letter from Sirius in one hand and the keys in his other when Ron and Hermione entered.

"Harry?" Hermione said carefully, "Are you alright?" Harry looked up and met her eyes; there were still traces from her tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ron and Hermione shared a glance at his answer.

"We saw Damien outside; he looked a little distraught…" Hermione eventually said.

"Oh, well…" Harry didn't now what to answer that and started to rub the back of his head and looked to the side, he could feel the heat building in his cheeks. God, what was wrong with him? Ever since he met Damien and the other vampires he just couldn't stop blushing! "Well… Damien kissed me…" Harry answered them after a while, "BUT before that he started talking about how he saw my pain and knew what it was like and stuff like that! And then he… he told me about his own sufferings… he didn't really go into details about it… I just don't know what to do now!"

"Well, for starters, you could dress in more proper clothes as we are going to Diagon Alley in about an hour." Hermione said after a couple of seconds as she had been in shock at the fact that Damien and he had just kissed, neither she nor Ron knew that Harry was gay.

"Uhm… Harry?" Ron started, he seemed very nervous over something and Harry had a very good idea what this was about, "When were you going to tell us that you are… you know… _gay_?" Harry started to laugh at that as Ron and Hermione looked at him funny.

"I wasn't going to." He answered when he had finished laughing.

"_What?_ Why?" Hermione demanded to know at once.

"Because I'm not _gay_, I'm bisexual!" Harry said as Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "And by the way: you never asked me!" Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at this.

"Oh, shut up you." Hermione said and threw a pillow on Harry, "Get changed and meet us downstairs." They both walked out of the room to give Harry some privacy.

~*~

Harry walked into the living room with Damien trailing behind him (he had been waiting outside his door, but he had not spoken a word to Harry. Not even when he had tried to make a conversation with him and discuss the kiss). As soon as they had entered the living room Damien walked past Harry and too his family, it seemed that all of the vampires were joining them on their trip.

"Oh, good Harry you're here." Mrs Weasley began and walked towards him but Harry walked nonchalantly over to Hermione and Ron; who was giving him a sympathetic look, he knew that Harry did not like all of the mothering that his mother was giving him.

"First we are going to set some ground rules that I want you all too follow. Especially you three," Mr Weasley looked sharply at Harry, Ron and Hermione at the last bit, "No slipping away from your guards that have been assigned to you by Dumbledore! Everyone get what is most important, and no! You may not go into other shops, we are only going to buy your school supplies (after we've been to Gringotts of course, but that's not the point here!), check out Fred and George store (for only five minutes, no more!) and then be back in the leaky cauldron to use the Floo system! And under any circumstances do I want to hear from the guards that _some_ of you have broken the rules and managed to get away from them by using an _invisibility cloak!_" Mr Weasley had been looking at everyone in the room during the time he spoke but turned once again to Harry, Ron and Hermione at the last part.

"Now, you're the guards that have been assigned to everyone is: Ariel (the same vampire that have been in Harry's pick up party at the Dursleys and demanded him to go up and get his trunk; stepped forward), Remus (he stood up from the couch), and Bill you will all be guarding Ron," Mr Weasley took a pause here as the three of them went and stood behind Ron and he started to squirm a little as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with three people standing close to him, practically breathing down his neck. At least that was what the vampire was doing and as Harry turned to look at Mr Weasley again he saw anger that flashed in Hermione eyes and her lips tightened to a thin line.

"The ones that will be guarding Hermione is Escada (a vampire with deep red hair and brown eyes), Hestia and Kingsley," He once again paused as they moved to Hermione, "And Ginny, you have Daphne, Emily, your mother and me as you guards." Daphne immediately jumped off of the chair she had been sitting on and bounced all the way over to Ginny and took her hands in her own and started to jump around, talking about how exciting it was to get too go to Diagon Alley but her mother, Emily was by Daphne's side rather quickly and stopped her. Scolding Daphne for behaving that kind of way ("Geez mum, all you ever talked about since we got here have been about Diagon Alley, and when _I_ for _once_ show some _enthusiasm_ to go shopping you're scolding me? What kind of a mother are you?!" Daphne had said with a 'humph' which had caused the others to start giggling slightly) "Erm… right, the ones that will be guarding Harry is David, Moody, Tonks, Dedalus, Charlie and Damien. And the rest of you already know everything as we discussed this earlier; now let's get going before they close!" With that everyone started talking and bustling around and Harry was trying to get to Mr Weasley about his guards, _why would he need six guards while the others only needed three?_

As he voiced his question to Mr Weasley as he finally had managed too get to him.

"Because your…" Whatever Mr Weasley was going to say – he interrupted himself before he could voice it but a small voice filled in what he would have said; _because you're Harry Potter, the bloody boy – who – lived! _Okay, maybe Mr Weasley would have said it differently then the voice in his head just said it, but still – that was probably what he was going to say. "Because Dumbledore did not want You – Know - Who to even have a chance at getting close to you. If any Death Eaters should appear, the guards should be able to keep you safe until the rest of us are there. And I don't think that they will try something out in the public." He patted Harry on his shoulder then turned to leave.

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten to keep his emotions under control. If this was going to continue he would not have any freedom left by the end of the summer! He turned around and came face to face with Damien.

"You ready?" He asked Harry in a rather cold demeanour. "Come on then, the others say it's okay on the other side." He grabbed Harry by his arm and started to drag him towards the fireplace.

"Hey Damien!" Harry said as he stumbled after, "Damien! Let go!" But Damien just simply held onto him and when they were at the fireplace Damien took some floo powder and threw it into the fire that went green. Damien then pushed Harry into the flames and then he stepped in beside Harry and shouted: "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

.

There you have! Chapter 5!

Please, please, please, please, review?!


	6. Filius nullius

**A/N: Thank you soo much Audrey33 for being my BETA! Chapter 1 and 2 are now BETAd as well! But nothing has changed in the story! xD Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I try to answer as many as possible with the short time I have on my computer, but I'm aiming at everyone getting an answer to their review. Especially if there's a question! Anyway… Read on and don't forget to review afterwards! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does._

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, slash, Male/Male, angst, drama, eventually creature Harry_

**Ages:**

_**Harry Potter: **__16_

_**Hermione Granger: **__16_

_**Ronald Weasley: **__16_

_**Damien Smith:**__ 16_

_**Daphne Smith: **__13_

_**Daniel Smith:**__ 5_

**Summary:** Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Filius nullius**

Harry saw several living rooms flash by before he ended up in the Leaky Cauldron, nearly falling flat on his face, but Damien caught him before he hit the floor. He straightened himself up and looked around; the only ones that were there were the Order and his friends. Harry noticed that Damien still had a hold around him, and when he turned around, he saw an emotion on Damien's face that he could not register.

Damien looked up, and the expression on his face disappeared. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you plan on holding me through this whole trip?" Damien simply shook his head, as if trying to get rid of something that he was thinking, and released him. The cold look that Damien always carried replaced the unknown expression.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Harry asked Damien. The vampire didn't seem to be the one to want to talk about whatever problem he had, so Harry took matters in his own hands.

"No," was the simple answer that Harry got.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You don't get to talk to me privately as I'm sure you were indicating, because if Death Eaters show up, we won't stand a chance."

"But you're a bloody vampire and I'm not a little defenceless five year old! Could you please start treating me with some respect as I am a human being, not some extremely valuable object or a weapon!" Harry hissed through his teeth in anger, not wanting the others to hear that he and Damien were fighting (although they could probably tell that they were).

"That is just my point; you're a sixteen year old human. And even though you may have fought off Voldemort, you know just as much as I do that we would not stand a chance against twenty Death Eaters."

"Now you're pushing it. Voldemort would not send twenty Death Eaters. And I'm not just a human, I'm a wizard!" Harry added as a last thought.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"And how would you know that? Looked inside Voldemort's brain perhaps, I've heard from the others that you have visions of what Voldemort would like you to see." Just as Damien registered what he had said, as the words had just come automatically, Harry saw red and punched Damien on his jaw making him tumble to the floor. Harry, hearing a satisfying crack, simply left the Leaky Cauldron and walked into Diagon Alley leaving a stunned silence behind him.

It took a few seconds before anyone acted; Ron and Hermione flew out through the door after Harry (with their guards hot on their heels), while the others rushed over to Damien to see if he was okay.

* * *

Harry heard Hermione and Ron shout after him from behind, but decided to not listen to them. He did not want to talk anyone about this; the only thing that he wanted to do right now was to talk with the goblins about his inheritance. Harry could see Gringotts now and was just a few steps away from marble stair, leading up to the wizarding bank. He increased his pace, and within seconds he was inside the building, goblins and wizards working fast and rushing to take care of the next customer.

A goblin looked up from his work and saw Harry. His eyes widened comically before he jumped down from his chair and rushed over to Harry to offer his services. Harry quickly told him he needed to speak with him privately. The goblins nodded and made a gesture with his hand for Harry to follow him.

After being led through several doors, Harry found himself in an office with warm colours and a crackling fire in the fireplace. The goblin, who turned out to be Griphook, made a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating that Harry was allowed to sit down in the black leather chair in front of the dark oak desk. Griphook sat on the opposite side from Harry.

"What is it that you would like to discuss Lord…" Griphook here started to look through several papers that he had on his desk, "…Potter?"

"As you probably know, I have inherited my godfather's estates and money. I would like to know where my estates are," Harry answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Certainly, just give me a minute." Griphook started to go through several papers and after exactly a minute he looked up at Harry. "Well, you have fifteen estates all over Europe, and one in America." Harry was shocked by this, as he did only have ten keys.

"Er, that must be wrong; you see, I have only received ten keys from my Godfather."

"I do not know, but I am going to give a suggestion as to why he had given you ten keys, instead of sixteen. If I'm allowed, Lord Potter."

"Oh, sure, go right ahead… and please, call me Harry. I haven't gotten used to the idea of being a Lord…"

"Of course, Harry." Griphook folded his hands over his stomach. "One of the reasons may be because he knew that some of the estates were not in shape to fit you…"

"Not in shape… to fit me?" Harry questioned.

"Why yes… As you must know, the Black family is known for their… hmm, dedication… for the Dark Arts." Harry nodded at this. Surely Sirius would protect him from the most dangerous estates. Everyone seemed to want to protect him in some way or another. And for that reason Harry got more and more angry.

"You've got the keys for those other estates?"

"Of course Harry, but your Godfather made it clear that I was to give them to you when you were ready." Griphook nodded towards the door as he said this. Harry looked at the door, but didn't see anything unusual. He turned his head back to Griphook with a frown, as Griphook pointed towards the door and then to his ear, and finally it clicked. Someone was eavesdropping. Harry pulled out his wand and walked towards the door. He took a firm grip on the handle and pulled the door open in a swift motion, aiming his wand at the person standing there, but lowered it in shock as he realized who he was pointing it at.

"Hello Harry," Mr. Smith stated in a low voice. David didn't look the least upset over his son getting punched, instead he looked at Harry with wise eyes and somehow Harry knew that Mr. Smith understood how Harry felt.

"Hello Mr. Smith," Harry answered and crossed his arms over his chest, "Not to be rude or anything, but I would like to know what you were doing eavesdropping on my private conversation."

"I was not eavesdropping, Harry." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I was merely coming over here to tell you that we are all waiting for you outside once you're done."

"Then how come that Griphook told me that there was somebody eavesdropping?"

"Because there was someone eavesdropping on your conversation before I got here. But as soon as he saw me, he scrambled away. It looked kind of funny actually, now that I think about it…" Mr. Smith laughed a little before he gave a kind smile to Harry and walked away.

Harry watched him walk away and then walked into the room again, closing the door behind him. He looked at Griphook and discovered that in his hand he held six different keys. Griphook held them out for Harry and Harry took them and stuffed them safely within his pockets.

"Griphook, I was wondering… could you possibly show me my estates?"

"Of course, but I'll need to arrange portkeys for us. It could take a few minutes…"

And a few minutes later Harry was travelling towards the first estate.

After having been to fourteen estates that looked the same – dark - Harry was growing bored, as he did not have time to go through his estates properly. The portkey that was supposed to take him towards the next estate activated five minutes after their arrival at their current estate. And considering the houses were so big, it took longer then two hours to go through each of them. But Harry had discovered that he had two estates in Italy, one in Germany, two in France, two in Spain, three in Greece and the remaining five were in the UK.

As they arrived, Harry sprinted up the stairs quickly looking in every room, but stopped at one room on the third floor. The room looked like a work out room of some sort; only, there were weapons hanging on wall. Swords and daggers of all length were hanging across the wall, sorted by how long they were.

Harry walked swiftly up to one of the daggers and picked it down from the wall. He checked it all over, looking for some kind of crack, but it was shining. As if someone had recently polished the tool. Harry suddenly thought of something and looked around the room, and surely enough; on the opposite wall hang holsters. Harry walked over to the one that looked like it was meant to hold the dagger that Harry held in his hand. Harry strapped the holster around his right ankle and placed the dagger in it.

Griphook came flowing into the room, telling him it was time to go and Harry smirked inwards. The Order wanted him to train, then he would train… but he would do it in this room. He would not allow anyone other see this room and the other thing that was good with this estate was that it was close to Hogwarts. Just a twenty minute walk from Hogsmeade. Harry heard Griphook shout that they had missed the portkey and that they were going to Gringotts this time.

The Order was going to wish that they never told him that he needed a guard. Especially Damien. He was going to eat up the words that he had said to him. That bastard.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! Chapter 6! Please review! 3


	7. Gnothe seauton

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for my absence, but school have been killing me. I didn't have the time to write! :( I probably should have let you know... but anyway! Here's chapter 7, hope you'll all enjoy it! Please review, I'm currently working on chapter 8 but I don't know when I'm going to have the chance to post it, but I promise that it will be as soon as possible considering I have summer holidays! YAY! XD****Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. K. Rowling does._

**Title:**_Acta__ Non __Verba_

**Author:**_ Ossë Lady of Gifts_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Harry Potter/Damien Smith_

**Ages:**

**_Harry Potter: _**_16_

**_Hermione Granger: _**_16_

**_Ronald Weasley: _**_16_

**_Damien Smith:_**_ 16_

**_Daphne Smith: _**_13_

**_Daniel Smith:_**_ 5_

**Summary:**_ Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Only, it wasn't the usual letter... It said that he was to start school one week before all the other students... And why does it say that he's going to have someone that guards him? Left with nothing but that as information Harry starts to wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts..._

_._

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Gnothe seauton**

As soon as Harry walked out of Gringotts, he was met with angry stares.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What!" Ron exploded as Harry had suspected he would, he was the only one of those standing there that had that kind of short temper… "Is that all you have to say when Hermione and I ran after you and you didn't even glance back or, or - anything! And then, then you just go into Gringotts and disappear for ninety minutes while we're stuck out here waiting for you!"

"I did not stop you from shopping your school stuff, Ron." Harry answered cool - headed and Ron who was just about to say something closed his mouth. An eerie silence followed.

"Hrm…" Mrs Weasley began, "Well then, we should get going! We have lots to buy and we have little time!" Everyone knew she was just faking the happiness, but nonetheless everyone took the opportunity to get out of the awkward silence. Harry saw Damien and was satisfied when he noticed that Damien's jaw was sporting a blue color. Harry looked from Damien's jaw up to his eyes and Damien met his, but after a second he looked down to the side, as if he was ashamed. Good, he should be.

Mrs Weasley started to bustle around Ginny and started to take her down the streets, Ginny's other guards scurried after.

"Well, what do we have here?" they all heard and Harry recognized the voice immediately, "A weasel, a bookworm and the Never – Dying - Boy." Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly turned around and saw Draco Malfoy was standing across Gringotts with a sneer on his face. "Lovely." Malfoy ended with sarcasm.

Harry and Ron were just about to respond to Malfoy but to their surprise Damien swooped by and stopped in front of the trio.

"Draco Malfoy." Damien said in a cold voice, which Harry was getting quite annoyed with since that was the only tone he had heard from Damien recently, "It would be wise of you to not start a shouting game here on the streets as it will draw unwanted attention to you and your friends that you have with you." And sure enough, from the shadows behind Draco several of his Slytherin friends appear.

"Oh, and who ever said I was going to start a shouting game?" Draco asked, smirking, "I was just stating facts and I believe it was the Boy – Who – Acts – Like – He's - God that was about to start shouting, not me."

"Oh yeah ferret boy?" Ron said, once again not able to hold his temper, "At least my family isn't being interrogated by the ministry because my father is in Azkaban for having a Dark Mark!" Hermione slapped her hand over Rons mouth to prevent him from saying something else but Draco didn't look at Ron when he answered; instead he looked straight at Harry.

"At least I _have_ a family." Harry winced as the pain from watching Sirius fall through the veil and not able to do anything about it came flooding back into his body.

"Mr. Malfoy," Damien growled, causing Harry's head to swing towards Damien and his eyebrows to shoot to his hairline. Had Damien actually _growled_ because of an insult from Malfoy? "You may want to watch your tongue as, I don't know if you've notice yet, there are several aurors accompanying us. They might get interested in what kind of information you might posses."

Malfoy took a step back and started to look around and noticed that indeed, there was several aurors that were listening to their conversation. After a few seconds he seemed to remember that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there watching him as well.

"And how come _you_ would warn me against them?" He sneered as if everything was just a joke.

"Because I feel sorry for those people that have to bully others to feel good about themselves. It's really sad how you must clank down on Harry, Ron and Hermione by calling them names." Damien answered with ease and the next minute Harry saw something that he thought that he would've never seen – Malfoy, speechless. He gaped like a fish for a couple of seconds before he seemed to remember something.

"What about the Weasel then?"

"What about Ron?" It was Hermione that said something this time, but Malfoy choose to ignore her.

"Well, he called me… what was again… ah, yes. _Ferret boy_. If I'm a bully by simply calling them names, shouldn't he be one as well? And I believe that if both parts were throwing insults at each other, it shouldn't count as bullying then, should it? It is a fight, or a shouting match as you preferred, I would say."

"I do not defend what Ron did. I'm sure he's ashamed of calling you that." Neither one of those that stood watching the match looked convinced at this, and Hermione and Harry doubted along the others that Ron was ashamed of calling Malfoy a ferret. "I just wish that you, Mr. Malfoy, can drop this subject and move on with your life. What's the point of attacking other people? I see no reason to that. Now good day, Mr. Malfoy." With that Damien turned and nudged the trio into moving along. They did after they were sure that Malfoy was not going to attack them, he seemed much more interested in catching flies in his with his mouth gaping like that. Harry swept one last look over his shoulder before continuing walking. It felt like they had won a battle without having done anything.

"Now, then, where were we headed again?" Damien asked, this time his voice had lost the coldness and was replaced with warmth.

"Damien, I would like to talk to you." Harry said and Damien looked down at him and seemed to think about something before answering.

"Alright, but it will have to wait until we are at the Burrow. You don't want people listening in." Harry could see the sense in that and nodded to agree with him.

"Harry! Are you coming?" He heard Ron shout at him and Harry turned his gaze towards the sound and saw him outside Flourish & Blotts.

"Coming!" And with that Harry and Damien hurried over to where Ron and Hermione (who was tugging on Rons sleeve as she wanted to go into the store) stood.

As they arrived back into the Burrow, Mr. Weasley told them all to sit down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Damien and Daphne threw themselves at the couch, ending up with Harry, Ron and Damien on the floor while Ginny, Hermione and Daphne sat in the couch with a smug look on their faces. Daniel walked up to Daphne with a puppydog face and she sighed and rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her lips as she pulled Daniel into her lap.

"Damien!" Emily said in a stern voice, "What are you doing on the floor? Show some manners!"

"Sorry," Damien apologized, "But I _was_ aiming for the couch, only _she_" he pointed to Daphne who was tickling Daniel, "pushed me off! And hey! Why aren't I allowed to be on the floor! I would like to be a teenager once in a while to, not just stand in some corner with a damn poker face on and, and, well just stand there!" Damien turned his back to his mother and helped Daphne tickle his little brother who was crying because he was laughing so hard.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione to see if they were as shocked as he was. They were. This was the most, well, the only time they had seen Damien this normal. He was now acting as if he was just a regular teenager. Earlier he had only showed himself as a powerful vampire (or at least that's what Harry had felt) who had the power to kill you with just a snap of his fingers.

"Oh, honey," Emily swooped down and gave Damien a hug, "Of course you're allowed to sit on the floor if it is your wish! You just act so grown up all the time and I have the tendency to forget that you're only sixteen! I see that the recent guard duty have put a strain on you. Why don't you take a few days of and just enjoy the company of the others…" She whispered something into Damien's ear that he, nor no one else in this room except the vampires seemed to hear; because the others began to chuckle low to themselves while Damien blushed and exclaimed "Mother! That was totally uncalled for!"

Daphne starting laughing out loud now and she noticed how it only was the vampires that laughed so she gasped out: "Mother… told him… to… to… to…" It seemed for a moment as if she wasn't able to continue telling the others but eventually she managed to get out that last bit: "… to _snog Harry!_"

Harry now understood why Damien blushed as Harry could feel heat coming to his face in fact, he was convinced that he was redder in his face then Damien. Everyone was now laughing.

"Glad that some of you find it amusing!" Damien said before he stormed out of the room. The laughter subsided almost immediately. Harry looked worriedly at Hermione and Ron and they just shrugged their shoulders, they neither knew what was up with Damien's mood swings.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and got everyone's attention on him.

"Well, what I wanted to say was that I am proud over you guys…" he scratched the back of his head, "Especially when Malfoy turned up…" Everyone around nodded at this. Harry knew from the start that someone would have told the others about the Malfoy incident.

"Well, you didn't expect us to start throwing hexes at each other now did you?" Ron questioned as he leaned back against the back of couch. At this the others threw each other glances and then looked down at the floor.

"You did!" Ron flew up from the couch, "I can't believe it! You should know us that well that we wouldn't do anything reckless like that!"

"Well, honestly Ron, it was you that we were the most worried about…" Bill said. Ron didn't respond to that and just stood there gaping like a fish. Eventually he threw himself down once again on the couch with his arms crossed and with a pout on his face.

"Oh, grow up Ronald." Hermione scolded him as Harry looked on with amusement.

"I'm of to find Damien… there was something I wanted to talk to him about…" Harry said to everyone in the room as he stood up and stretched. "See ya guys later."

Just as Harry was about to walk out of the room he heard someone say: "Sure, go snog him… I think that will cheer him up!" He ignored it and the snickers that followed and began his search for Damien.

* * *

Harry had searched through the entire Burrow, but had not found Damien. He sighed and went outside as that was the only place left to look. As he came outside he walked around the Burrow but couldn't find him. _Where the hell is he?_

Harry sat down in frustration and started to pull up a fist of grass before throwing it away, repeating the motion several times before a voice stopped him.

"If you continue to do that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't have a lawn left." Harry turned his head around and saw little Daniel standing there.

"Oh… uh… hi Daniel." Harry answered and looked down at the grass in his hand. He heard Daniel sigh and then he sat down next to him.

"No luck in finding my brother then?" Harry simply nodded to him, "I see… well, have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes." Harry answered resigned.

"Really? Are you sure you looked _everywhere?_"

"Yes! I looked in every room inside the house, I even went up to the attic, I looked in the garden and I've walked around here outside! Where could he possibly be where I haven't already looked?"

"Oh… I see, you looked everywhere…" Daniel said and Harry simply grunted, he didn't want to be rude, but he simply couldn't help it – Damien was getting on his very last nerve. "… except the roof."

"Huh?" Harry blinked and turned to Daniel.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel said grinning, "Damien simply loves to sit on roofs. I dunno why, but I think it's his way of escaping the world and his job." Harry looked at Daniel confused before standing up and looking up towards the roof, Daniel was just behind him. Up there on the roof, Harry could see Damien sitting and gazing dreamily out over the field.

* * *

.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
